Nothing I Have Ever Known
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Tucker misses Kai, a lot. He muses over this feeling and finds her again. Well, no. She finds him. *Horrible summary. Please read.*


**Another story originally wrote on my laptop, which doesn't have internet so I had to read and rewrite the entire story so I could publish it. So, you're welcome I guess. Anyway, this story is Tucker/Kai (aka K. Grif aka Sister) and is best read while listening to _Nothing I Have Ever Known _from the movie Spirit.**

* * *

Tucker lay on the grass staring up at the sky, listening to the wind rustle the grass around and make the leaves in the trees whisper to him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound. He gave a tiny smile. Kai always loved the sound of the leaves beating against each other quietly, and she would always lay in the grass; and from time to time Tucker would hear her singing. Not a lot of times did this happen but sometimes it did. The girl couldn't sing very well at all, but she didn't seem to care about that over much.

That's what Tucker admired about her. that she never really seemed to care what anyone else thought about her. She had been brave, stupid but brave. And Lopez had to go off and kill her, but why? Why would he do that? Tucker sighed as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Down in Valhalla the guys ran about, doing this and that. NO one thought about her anymore, not even her brother, Dexter Grif, seemed to care much anymore. Tucker fell onto the his back and groaned.

This wasn't nomrmal, Tucker had never felt such sorrow in his life. What did his heart feel like it was being ripped in half? Torn at and eaten up by some evil parasite? He put his hand over his heart and winced slightly as he though this through. But even though it felt that way he knew what it was, and this wasn't something he had felt before. He had fallen for her. The way she tossed her brown hair over his shoulder with an innocent smile, her laugh that never seemed to lose its joy, and her blue eyes. Oh, those beautiful blue eyes.

Tucker gave a small smile. She always asked questions about everything and anything, not matter how dumb or stupid, and Tucker was always the one to answer. And whenever it had been something she had been asking all day she would smile and hug him tightly. Tucker never knew he would miss her this much. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, and the way she would snort up milk when she laughed while drinking it. He closed his eyes again and sighed. He missed her, a lot. He had never felt this way before, but that didn't mean he completely disliked the feeling.

"Tucker?" His eyes shot open at the voice. No, it couldn't be. "Where's everybody at?" Tucker shot into a sitting position and turned to face the owner of the voice. Her yellow armor shined in the shun while she held her helmet under her left arm. Her brown hair fell gently across her shoulder and her bright blue eyes smiled down at him.

"Kai!" he exclaimed as he lept to his feet and ran over to her. Kai smiled and giggled a bit, smiling. Tucker wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Kai hugged him back firmly, smiling broadly. Tucker pulled back a bit and grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her towards him and crashing his lips on hers. She grunted in surprise but slowly closed her eyes and relaxed as she held onto him.

Tucker held her as close as he could and kissing her passionately, gently sticking his tongue into her mouth as he did so. He smiled into the kiss and Kai moaned lightly as their tongues rubbed up against each other. Relunctantly Tucker pulled away and Kai chased after the kiss a short moment. When their lips finally parted Tucker looked Kai in the eyes, waiting until her eyes opened and she stared back at him/

"No one it ever going to hurt you again," Tucker promised her. Kai nodded, giving him a sweet smile as she did so.

"Ok," she said quietly. Tucker chuckled a bit and took her hand, leading her down to see the others. "Are you guys on some crazy adventure again?" Tucker laughed at this remarked and stopped, turning to face her.

"Any crazy-ass Freelancer chick, a bunch of people trying to kill us, Church being pissy, going to kill a guy-oh boy," Tucker laughed again. "it's even worse than last time." Kai let out an excited shriek and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him back into Valhalla.

"Well than, let's get going!" she said excitedly. Laughed laughed again full-heartedly. Man it was good to have her back again.

* * *

**And everybody goes 'aww'. Anyway, that's another one for the rewriting thing. Still more to come!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
